villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vic Deakins
Major Vic "Deak" Deakins is the main antagonist in the 1996 film Broken Arrow. He was portrayed by , who also portrays Castor Troy in Face/Off, Gabriel Shear in Swordfish, Terl in Battlefield Earth, Billy Nolan in Carrie, Howard Saint in The Punisher, and Ryder in The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3. Biography Deakins, often known by the nickname "Deak", was at first a good mentor to Riley Hale, until he plans a mutiny over night. Just before a nuclear test over Utah, Deakins betrays Hale by attempting to kill him, but Hale fought him off, forcing Deakins to go astray from original contact location where he was supposed to release the dual bombs for his fellow terrorists to get. Before Hale can subdue Deakins with a gun, Deakins ejects Hale off the plane. Failing to kill Hale, Deakins sends the nukes off the bomber plane to a far-off location from the original dropping point, before ejecting himself from the bomber as well, but not before lying to USAF that Hale had gone Rogue. Deakins' men then begin a wide search for the bombs, killing anyone who are unlucky to be in their way. Hale survived and paired up with a park ranger named Terry Carmichael, and the two set out to stop Deakins from using the nuclear bombs. The first half of the movie Vic taunts, vexes, and mocks his former pupil all the while putting up with Pritchett, a small-minded and irritable financier of Deakins and his band of terrorists. After several gun battles and car chases Hale ambushes and carjacks a humvee that contained the nuclear weapons, actually outsmarting Deakins the first time. Hale and Carmichael take nukes to the mine in an attempt to disable them but accidentally arm one, as Deakins had anticipated his ex-pupil's moves. After securing the second nuke, Deakins sets the first on a shorter fuse once again in an attempt to kill Hale and Carmichael, much to the annoyance of Pritchett. The armed nuke explodes underground the mine where Hale and Carmichael is trapped, causing an earthquake. But the pair managed to swim their way out of the mine before they can be caught in the nuclear blast. Pritchett unwisely nettles Deakins' patience one too many times and is killed by him. A NEST team tries to stop Vic, but they all are killed when the first nuke's explosion causes EMP and their helicopter crashes. Deakins eventually secures his bargaining chip through a boat and drives off, not knowing Carmichael is secretly stowed onboard (Hale and Carmichael attempted to sabotage the boat containing the nuke but was forced to abandon that plan when Deakins returned with the nuke earlier than the pair anticipated, getting themselves separated from each other in the process). Hale meanwhile, is extricated by USAF search and rescue team, who learns the truth. Here Deakins' attitude towards Hale changes: first dismissing his former subordinate as inferior, now acknowledges Hale as a troublesome threat, and doesn't seem to be fully convinced that Hale is dead. After blackmailing the government, Deakins begins to set his bomb target and transports the bomb through a train, with a helicopter for Deakins to operate the nuke from a relatively safe location. Just then, the battle for the nuke begins; first Carmichael in the train, then Hale eventually returning and rejoining the fray as the battle between Deakins' team and Hale-Carmichael pair ensue as Deakins' henchmen are killed left and right. Also in the battle, the getaway helicopter of Deakins is sabotaged by Hale-Carmichael pair and exploded, preventing Deakins' means of escape. Outraged that his plan is falling apart, Deakins sets the nuke to go off early in a suicidal insanity born of desperation. A shocked henchman named Kelly tries with no avail to get his boss to stop the bomb's detonation and is dropped from the train to his death when Hale ambushes the duo. With all his associates and men dead, Deakins wages one final hand-to-hand battle with his former friend onboard the train in a bid for the control of one remaining nuke. After a brutal and vicious brawl, Hale ultimately bests Deakins, successfully disarms the bomb and escapes from the carriage. Carmichael meanwhile had previously detached the end carriages of the train and as the bomb car comes to a halt, the carriages crash into it and send the harmless nuke hurtling into Deakins' chest. This propels him backwards into a stack of TNT barrels which destroys the entire train and incinerating Deakins. Gallery Victor_Deakins.jpg|Vic staring DHS-_John_Travolta_in_Broken_Arrow.jpg|right Vic_bleeding.jpg|Vic bleeding Vic_shortly_before_he_dies.jpg|Vic shortly before he dies Deakins'_death.png|The disarmed nuke hits Deakins and propels him into some TNT barrels Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Military Category:Blackmailers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil